ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Turul
this does not have party/alliance hate, it aggro'd someone in our pt while traveling to the other side of the map and it went back to it's spawn point after he had died. Never even looked in our direction. --Beanie 03:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with no party/alliance hate. I aggro'd it on my way to conflux 8 and died but he just flew off. no one in my part got hurt by it or even saw it --Niytshade 01:36, Sept 2, 2010 I aggroed this accidentally on a pull and straight after I died, it went to go eat the rest of my alliance, they did nothing to it or to me to pull any kind of hate and I died a good distance from them. --Evagelo 19:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Taken from main page :*Does not depop upon losing hate, but will walk back to original spawn area on foot. This can be very dangerous to other parties it meets along the way. :** The above isn't true, at least not after September 2010 update. I've followed it on foot whilst it was chasing someone, who then managed to get rid of it by using a conflux. Turul immediately leapt back up into the air and disappeared from widescan (amphiptere are not scannable during flight). -- Orubicon 15:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Turul glitch? On 4/4/12 I found a glitched turul roaming on the ground. I called a gm and he killed the turul and said it would respawn normally and to note the time he killed it as the TOD.I suggest calling a gm anytime this happens; if nothing else it's worth a shot. Looks like SE did nothing to fix this. An year after it has been reported... Tried to call a GM, no respond. For the last 16 hours on Leviathan server, Turul has been totally broken. It's like he's in flight mode (un-targetable), except he's on the ground walking around through the bugard zone. Thing is, he won't come out of it. I've run up to him solo, and in groups, with no sneak/invis on. Cast magic, done job abilities, rested (on his foot)... even fought the bugards to see if he'd link. Nothing. I witnessed this last night, and I came in today (1pm EST) to find he's still in that state. For anyone exp'ing on those mobs I'm sure it's a blessing. But for anyone that actually wants to *fight* him (or in my case, photograph him for quest "Playing Paparazzi") it's a total bummer. Called GM, no response yet. Think this might be caused by putting a DoT on it before wiping, as I put Dia II on it before I wiped when duoing it and then after it went yellow or after Dia wore off it just started walking around, untargetable, and without aggro on the ground. Could also be caused by the NM having its reaving wind shiled up at the time, as it did when I wiped. Maletarugilgamesh 02:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC). In our case, Turul just disappeared. It fully depopped, which I don't believe it's supposed to do. The SGM said to "check Wiki," which of course, does not help. --Eremes 03:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone else on Leviathan or other servers seen this before? Is this a bug, or are players finding a way to intentionally "glitch him out" so he can't attack? Tonelico 17:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) * Same thing right now on the Unicorn server. Turul is right in front of me, and doesn't aggro me >_< Did you get an answer from a GM? I'm gonna call one too... --Soily 09:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ** GM mail sent me the standard "contact the Technical Services Help Desk on POL, we can't help you" message. Which is so cute, because of course I want to report in-game problems by logging out of the game and screwing around in the PlayOnline menu. Anyway, I DID do that and never got a reply. I imagined they'd have fixed it for the December 6th update. Clearly I was wrong. Tonelico 07:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials * That it's soloable by 99BST/49DNC is no secret. Ridiculously easy fight - I should note I had the delve axe (no +2 relic hands yet - short on gil) so gooey was lvl 109 roughly rather than 99. Turul absolutely folded like cheap paper towel - only had RR and Stronghold on and only needed to use zeta twice (didn't NEED to, should've used a healing salve, but that's the way I chose to play it). Gooey did crit hits for 500+, maxes of 600. Didn't fight with pet but could have with a bit of care taken. What IS notable is that he spawned out of nowhere in thin air OUTSIDE of the zones listed - more in I-6 than H-6. KulianTallinn (talk)Whitney Lakshmi A Group consisting of RDM/NINx3, WHM, or SMN can handle with ease - the WHM, SMN were used for weakness proc - however it is recommended to bring the appropriate jobs for proccing blue or red !!. Due to the drop rate, it is not worth killing without it. --Vince 02:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC). Successful duo BLM + BLU 7 times for Loki's Kaftan. Pulled him to the large rock near the wivres and kited him around that. BLM used Blizzard IV and Freeze II, BLU used Cannonball. You WILL get hit with spells from Turul as he has very quick Fast Cast. BLU used MDT gear set, T4 spells did about 300, T5 did about 500-600. Thundaga IV is the most dangerous, hit me (BLU) for 900ish. To avoid getting hit with Turul's spells, allow him to get just close enough for him to cast then quickly run out of range. Now you can cannonball him in between spells safely without getting hurt. Cannonball did 500-1700 damage depending on if CA/Efflux was up. I would not say that you need to proc blue on this guy, got 2 backs and 1 kaftan out of 7 kills with no TH whatsoever. I should say that I was BLU/WAR using tacos + defender + cocoon with eve atma and minikin. Takes about 30m when you get the strategy down. --Billzey 06:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) 90 MNK and WHM Duo. Definitely doable, it "can" get rough if you don't pay attention. Blue Proc and still nothing.. Easy fight, as long as you stun thunder IV~V when he cast on himself, rdm/blm x2, nin/war, 3 minutes fight, 1 rdm focus -gaIV stun, the other rdm focus thunder IV~V stun.--Nexxus_Cerberus 18:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *Solo by DNC/NIN,90 Using RR/GH/Apoc was a VERY hard fight. Used every HP med abyssea had offer and both Fool's potions, capped eva skill(and merits). Just need to stun all its spells when fools arnt up. Died at 2% Apoc back up and finished it. Duo'd THF/NIN and RDM/SCH. Incredibly easy fight, no deaths or temps used. Straight fought it, extremely easy with a competent healer. Trio by BST BST SMN. We were farming pop items for the hippogryph NM and Turul aggro'ed, so we went ahead and downed him. The fight took about 20 minutes, two of us were running low on time and had to add more, which made it much harder. If we had been prepared with time and not engaging other mobs, it would have been an easy fight.----Nusayb 05:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Very easy Duo with NIN/WAR and WHM/BLM have done it multiple times this way turning my back while spikes are up if spells on himself arent stunned.. even easier when adding in someone for blue proc.. Spawn Point? Timed Spawn? Or... A few things.. So, recently this NM has been overly camped for some reason, assuming mainly for Loki's (overly camped being like every single time I look for him he is being fought or camped); however, today I went in with a friend while messing around to attempt a duo, and after nearly 90 minutes I never saw the NM in or anywhere around it's supposed 'spawn point.' Obviously this could mean a few things. First off the NM could have been being fought somewhere (somewhere..) in the zone and we never saw it..for an hour and a half.... We did not have widescan but we traced EVERY grid of the map and we came up with nothing. Only 20~ people in the zone for that whole time less a 10~ man group doing VV which quickly left, but we never even saw anybody else. Using the many conflux we repeatedly went back to the 'spawn point' every five minutes or so to see if any group had possibly just killed him and was waiting on the respawn...nope, nothing. We did this for nearly an hour and a half and we never saw the NM or anyone else. IF SOMEONE/PEOPLE were fighting it they could have been kiting it, but in an unorthodox fashion as kiting around in circles in the middle of a field isn't proper for this NM. We checked every single rock or mountain structure that are normal kiting areas..nothing. Above all, trying to put up with this NM is a pain, let alone fighting it for 90 minutes if some group was doing that. So, here poses my question, I guess.. Does this NM spawn in the I-5/J-6 area always, and 15min after TOD like the main page suggests? To be fair I have seen him many times in the sky in ONLY that area. Also, if one/many were to agro this NM very, very, very far away from it's 'spawn point,' and then either die or de-agro it, does it hover in the sky where the hate was lost, or possibly fly slowly (in the sky-no widescan) back to its original area? Again, to be fair we covered the whole map in its entirety, but I was not holding down the back button to look in the sky at every single moment. None of these claims could be true. I think I was just more annoyed if anything that I wasted that much of mine and my friend's time looking for this stupid NM, but if anyone could give their experience from it it would be much appreciated. -OP; let me add quick that the main page also says that Turul rages after one hour. Seems a little more far-fetched that we weren't able to even spot the NM after it maybe raged and raped/probed/eated sum ppl. We've had the above happen just now. Been in the zone three hours and not a peep of it. Hasn't been killed, hasn't been aggroed and dragged off - it's plain just not there. It's either glitched on the ground and is untargettable without a name, or it simply hasn't respawned since the last time it was killed. Looked all over the zone for it - I personally ran the road around where he spawns nine times, went to confluxes #2-#6 and checked the other path while my partner solo-ed TEs to keep us in the zone. When he de-aggros correctly (and I've seen this to verify), he stops running and around a second later jumps back up into the air. That means he can't be seen on widescan, and he stays in the air but travels back to his spawn area. If you're tracking him on widescan and he flies back up, it's cancelled and stops tracking. -- Orubicon 00:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) He aggro'd me waaaay over at the gobbues today O_o. I assume someone just dragged him over there, but then again, it would seem like there are a lot of confluxes closer to his spawn area (so I don't know why anyone would run him all the way over there). Regardless, it scared the crap out of me.--Billzey 21:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I have seen him many times flying as far over as the mountain west of flux 3 with no others in the zone that could have dragged it there. From my experience it will travel nearly the whole zone while in the air. I cannot tell you how many times I saw that puff of wind at the edge of my screen when I got close enough to see it. >.<; Ravensbane 05:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I just went 1/8 on Turul. Of those times, it did pop inside the area's listed in the main article, it's just rough looking through them all. However, I think we might want a bit more clarification on the respawn. All 8 times, he never appeared until the 20 min mark. It might be I just missed him, but when looking w/ more members, it further concreted to me that it might be respawn @ 20 minutes.--Sphynxer 02:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Just searched for this NM for the past 3 hours. Spent extra time plus 4 stones worth... then came back and tried one last time. was gonna brew for a friend and hope for the best, but it never ever ever showed up on any form of "widescan" /bst and searching for the entire time over the whole area starring at the sky also. I just dont get it. Waste of 8 stones pretty much for a damn loki :/ (Ultrajake 17:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC)) A small addition to the debate on spawn timings etc. Having camped him a little I noted a couple of things, mainly that he has a very wide spawn window. The fastest repop I saw was ~18 minutes, the longest was ~95 mins. This could be the reason why people have struggled to find him for long periods of time on occaision, although whether this extends to times as long as 3 hours I don't know, as I say the longest I have witnessed is about 90 mins. As to spawn area, I have personally only ever seen him spawn in the centre of the map from G-6 over to the eastern edge of I-7. --Earandil 23:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Confluxing doesn't reset hate? Usually, when my small group does NMs and we don't have the current proc, we make the NM go passive so we can reset the procs and try again. Normally we simply all conflux to #01, the NM starts walking -towards- #01, but eventually stops walking, passives, and walks back to it's spawn area. However with Turul, this did not happen. We all confluxed him, and he walked all the way from #04 to #01 to come kill us. Haven't really done testing on this other than that one situation, but possibly has hate that doesn't decay unless you die or zone out completely? --Kari 08:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Shock Spikes/Enstun effect Of the few times I've fought Turul and it's managed to get a Thunder spell off on itself, I've noticed a difference in time for the effect which I believe to be when it uses a particular spell. With Thunder IV being cast, its spikes seem to last for 1 minute while if it uses Thunder V, it stays on for 2 minutes. I'm not 100% sure if this is just a HP% or time based factor or whether it is actually the spell used, just thought I should note what I observed in case anyone wished to do more testing, I won't add to the main page because there is not enough evidence to support it. --Laotzu 11:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) THF/DNC solo 99THF/49DNC solo w/average difficulty. Mostly his spells were my only issue, but even that only occured because I spammed WS's on him and didn't keep up my TP for healing (so the difficulty is easy if you keep up your TP.) I just felt it took too long to kill him without spamming WS, approximately 25 mins. I had to wait til the spikes wore down becuz those tore me up and I had to back off and saved my tp for curing then. I had capped evasion, high evasion gear, RazedRuins/Gnarled Horn/Cloak&Dagger. Used all my pots up during the spikes phase. Tried to Despoil spikes twice and it failed (not surprised lol.) (Kept my back to a wall to deal with Reaving Wind.) Bully + SA/MaxMerit'd Exenerator did roughly 3-3.5k dmg using a Twilight Knife. 0/2 with no Loki's Kaftan and after my 6th camping I still never saw him respawn and 45 minutes had passed til I gave up. But there was one other group of 4 camping him. His window is iffy (not always 15mins, sometimes more) and finding him is a big pain too. Generally I found him F-7 and I-7. When I did find him twice, I was all happy lol. And then poof, no kaftan for me. =/ Trying again tonight. LV99 made alot of these NMs much more doable in Aby. =] Gakusha no Hikari (talk) 16:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Leairc/Asura BST Duo Moderately easy BST duo but requires good gear. We both used Ducal + Mounted Champion + Visccitude and dipper yuly. Wind spells from Turul were doing double digits even without ducal activated. Pets were in no danger entire fight, and pet food was only required when shock spikes got a tad outtahand. Started fight solo but quickly realized fight would take longer than I had status for. Easy fight, took about 45 minutes, 1 dipper each, and about a stack of zetas. Got lucky on blue proc and it was Decimation, 1/1 on Loki's --ShadowsongLakshmi 06:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) BST Duo Very easy duo. DG/MC/can't recall. Both used Gooey Gerald, far superior to any other pet on Turul. Absorbs lightning damage much better than Dipper when Turul likes to spam it(who I originally had on him the first of many duos). About 2-4 zeta's each(with good reward sets). BST Solo Very easy solo as 95BST/DNC. 2 -pdt axes, anwig salade with -pdt, and atma was RR/MC/DG. Used Gooey Gerald and had no problems keeping him alive. Did not melee with pet. ~Odeken of Pheonix Another BST solo Used same gear and pet as above, but used Razed Ruins, Ducal Guard, and Future Fabulous. Stayed well back and didn't melee. I made sure when Turul did "Reaving Wind" I ran forward to time snarl so that pet had hate after the reset but before it started blowing me all over the place. My fiance was running in and out solely for TH. Aerytrea-Ragnarok BST solo I attempted this using DG/stronghold/apoc. Started out using gooey but I couldnt keep him alive so I switched to dipper. Went through about four dippers, using reward as often as it was up, when dipper died. Call beast was back up but before I could order it to fight, turul stunned me and killed me. Had him to 10%, though. I would like to know how other bsts manage to keep their pets alive. This is a new job for me and my first solo attempt at Turul, so maybe it's just inexperience. **addendum: I went back twice more, learning stuff and doing better (i.e. using fewer pets and less pet food) each time. I changed atmas to DG/MC/vicissitude. I don't have any -pdt gear yet but was able to beat him on the third try, using only 2 pets (dipper both times) and less than a stack of pet food (thetas); so, this is definitely a doable solo for bst. ~Zazhi, sylph BLU/RDM SOLO BLU/RDM solo, just used Elxir I, Elixer II and some random others to speed it up. In -45 PDT set and Atma of Mounted Champ, Minkin and Lion. Very simple no real trouble , keep cocoon and phalanx up was hitting me for about 50dmg tops, and a tav taco, just don't engage the spikes are nasty, and stay near a wall for the reaving wind move! My gear is 2 -6PDT Dark rings, 2 PDT shamshirs, AF2+3 Set, Umbra cape, e.c.t.. Makiba 11:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) SMN SOLO 90SMN/WHM, used DG,RR, and MM w/ ramuh basically chaotic strike ramuh dies resummon, rinse and repeat till he died pretty simple. --Darkdante44 03:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) easy solo 99SMN/49RDM DG,RR, and MM using Garuda only had to resummon 3 times took 20min. Asura~